death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool VS Zombina (DB)
Deadpool VS Zombina is the 27th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios, featuring Deadpool from Marvel Comics and Zombina from Monster Musume. Description Marvel Comics VS Monster Musume - Two assassins with a chatter mouth and comedic moments come to fight to the death! Interlude Boomstick: Anime sure knows how to get influence from American Comics, and one of them happens to be Marvel. Wiz: And Today we pit these two merk with a mouth characters in battle! Boomstick: Deadpool, The Merk with the Mouth from X-Men Wiz: And Zombina, The Zombie leader of the M.O.N. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Deadpool Boomstick: He's everywhere around the world! T-Shirts! Cosplay Convinctions and best of all! Internet Memes! Wiz: But behind this popular anti-hero, Wade Wilson was a globetrotting mercenary looking for his chance to become the world's next greatest superhero. Then he was diagnosed with cancer, which hit him like a flaming semi truck falling on his face. Boomstick: Poor o'l Wade had to give up. He abonded his dream, stopped his chemo treatments, and dumped his girlfriend to free her from the burden of a man doomed to die. Wiz: Till then he was offered to be cured by Department K located around Canada. And by cure, we mean Wade was taken place to Weapon X, the same place Wolverine went. While there he was injected with Wolverine's Healing Factor except for him, his is stronger. Boomstick: With the ability to heal from anything, his body became a surgical playground for Doctor Killbrew and his assistant, Ajax. Wiz: While still having cancer. His cells just regenerate faster than the cancer can kill him. Beneath the red and black spandex, he's basically a giant walking tumor, which can talk...a lot. Boomstick: Holy Shit!!! Wiz: Meanwhile, among Killbrew's other prisoners, a gambling ring was formed. Patients would place bets on each other's survival under the knife. Boomstick: And these bets were placed of what they called "The Deadpool". Get it? 'Cause that's kinda where his name comes from. You know what, you'll see. Wiz: Unfortunately for Killbrew, Wade had somehow gotten superhuman strength, speed, and stamina. 'Cuz I guess they got a jar filled with that shit too. He used these skills to kill Ajax and make a dramatic escape. Free at last, his fellow inmates inspired him to take on his now famous namesake... Boomstick: Deadpool! Also, He's known to shatter the fourth wall itself in Comic Books, TV Shows, Video Games and other stuff around the guy. Wiz: He's strong enough to redirect a rouge helicopter, fights faster than a normal man can react, and is an expert marksman with virtually any weapon he touches. For example he carries two of his favorite guns and with that he even has his Carbonadium Swords. Boomstick: And that rotten testicle also has a strange life. He teams up with a Time traveler named Cable, joined the Agent X mercenary force, temporarily gained the Power Cosmic, and even got involved in a love triangle involving Death and a goddamn rivalry with the Mad Titan himself, Thanos! Wiz: Deadpool may be effective as a wisecracking merc, but when he gets serious, he becomes nigh-unstoppable, as far as super-enhanced, cancer-ridden assassins go. He's gone toe-to-toe against Captain America, infiltrated Doctor Doom's country of Latveria, and defeated a horde of 100 ninjas while talking on the phone. Boomstick: Even if you could top that fighting skill, Deadpool's healing factor puts him on a whole 'nother level. It's let him dive head-first out of a moving plane, survive the friggin' Chrysler Building falling on top of him, stroll right out of nuclear explosions, and even regenerated from being turned into a puddle! Though, that same healing factor is also part of Deadpool's biggest weakness. Wiz: Years of immortality has let him get away with being sloppy in his approach. Zombina Wiz: After first seen dealing with a gang of orcs with a team consisting of an Monoeye, a Shapeshifter and a Giant Ogre lady, comes there commando who was a zombie girl known as Zombina. Boomstick: Whoa! Holy Shit! She is way too hot to be a Zombie! Wiz: Well consisting of her Zombie Physiology, She's very unique, i mean just look at her, being what her so callws physiology is, She's known to be very cocky, like extremely cocky expert with immortality. Boomstick: Yeah, you see, she's got a thing of not being killed alot and as a zombie. She can't even be killed! but hey her body parts come off her from time to time. Wiz: True, and since this is a world where Monster Girls exsisted. She carries alot of firearms. Despite her heavy use of firearms, Zombina's accuracy is haphazard, as she prefers using automatic weapons and the spray and pray method of shooting. Because of her training she is completely capable of aiming and hitting a target accurately, she just chooses not to and leaves more precise shooting to Manako. Boomstick: Ugh! So she's lazy and dumbheaded at the same time? Wiz: Yes Boomstick your right about that! She also carries two of her PP-2000s, as they can fire up to a ton of bullets in one shot she chooses. Boomstick: These are her primary weapons? Don't forget as a Zombie. Zombina has the ability to bite other humans and infect them to turn into a Zombie! Like prom freakout night! Wiz: Zombina's blood also is not normal. Her body contains a special fluid that prevents her body from decomposing. It's very hazardous to everybody but herself. Boomstick: So a Zombie with hazardous blood!? This lady may be sexy by just pulling down her top to get even more crazy and show the bullet wounds around her body, but that's some deadly blood. Wiz: Zombina has Survived a fall from Giant Suu and Giant Kii that landed onto her and managed to take down several orcs even with rubber bullets. Boomstick: This Zombie Lady has some toughness in her, but can she really feel pain? Well, yes! Zombina can still be injured, due to her undead nature no injury, no matter how severe, seems to have any effect on her. This is proven when she doesn't hesitate to perforate herself with bullets just to hit someone standing behind her. In fact, the only thing she complains about is that the bullets stuck in her body would add to her weight. Zombina even comments on her own invulnerability, as when a Ogre lady fell on top of her, Zombina said this was the only reason she wasn't dead yet. Wiz: Her body parts can fall down accidentally, and she is abit brain damaged. As an undead, she likely is weak against salt, which has purifying power and can make an undead immobile for a while. Boomstick: But when it comes to the MON coming out, you'll know Zombina will be there too! Death Battle On a bright sunny day around a town, Deadpool suddenly teleported around the arena as he landed hard on the ground. Deadpool: Ow Dude! Deadpool gets up and looks around the place and breaks the fourth wall. Deadpool: Oh hello Death Battle! So who's the lucky victim? Suddenly a gun pointed behind his head as Deadpool's eyes widen. ???: It's with me now honey! Deadpool has his arms up as he slowly turns around looking at the Zombie Girl known as Zombina. Deadpool: Whoa! Another Chick! Holy Shit, my Penis is hard now. Anyways! Let's take this, the hot way around sexy! Deadpool takes out his guns and points at Zombina. Zombina: Heh! Glad you taken the offer of getting shot! I'm Crazy hungry for your blood babe! FIGHT! Deadpool and Zombina start to shoot at each other as bullets connect. Deadpool: BANG! BANG! BANG! B-B-B-BANG. In slow motion at Deadpool's side comes 5 bullets, and came another from Zombina's side, bouncing off in opposite sides, then it switches to normal speed, where they keep on firing until both combatants run out of ammo. Deadpool: Ah Crap! I'm out of Ammo! Zombina: Damn it! I ran out of bullets! Deadpool drops his machine guns and teleports. Zombina looks up. Zombina: Wait you can teleport!? Deadpool appears behind and kicks her from behind almost decapitating her head from her body. Deadpool: BAM! Zombina gets kicked and holds her head in place as she turns around. Zombina: Gah!? Seriously hitting me in the back of the head only to realize i just stitched up my neck about a week ago! No matter, Time to get crazy on you honey! Deadpool: Oh my! Now i'm getting down with a Zombie! Hey! That's it! I'll write a new book called "Zombie XX" written by Wade-'' Zombina cuts him off by wacking him in the head with her guns and kicking him around as Deadpool gets knocked down and Zombina pins him down pointing a gun at his head while smirking. ''Deadpool: Wilson...Heheh your not gonna try to shoot me right? Zombina: Wrong! Zombina smiles in satisfaction as she shoots, but Deadpool teleports away in time and punches her in the back and he starts to continously teleport attacking her as her left arm comes off spilling her blood onto Deadpool's arm. Deadpool yelps holding his arm. Deadpool: Youch! Jeez what are you bleeding!? I've never seen blood hurt before Zombina smirks again shooting at deadpool again with only one arm. Zombina: Did you forget my blood could hurt anyone! How about this one Wade Sama~ Deadpool gets shot but blocks the last bullet with his Sword as he laughs about it then Zombina suddenly appears behind him and attempts to bite Deadpool but Deadpool quickly moves and gets his gun back out and shoots her in the jaw. Zombina's head gets blown off her body as it falls onto the ground. Her body however still moves. Zombina: Wow your such a naughty little boy are you? I sure cannot wait to sink my teeth into you Wade Sama~ Zombina's body places her head back onto her body. Deadpool: Wait? You can do that too? Hey same here! Think we'll make a team sometime after this? Zombina points her gun as she puts her other arm back on and takes out her other gun and points at Deadpool. Zombina: Wanna Try joining? Beat me, and i'll let you join us! Deadpool squeals as he and Zombina get back int he fight against each other trading blow to blow to each other as Deadpool takes out his sword and begins to duel against Zombina who defenses herself with her gun. Zombina: Ha! Bad idea to bring out a sword at me Wadey~ Zombina gives that lust look and shoots Deadpool's legs as they're blown off him as Deadpool falls to the ground. Deadpool: GAH!? It's now or never! Deadpool crawls to grab his legs and places them back on and gets back up and points his guns at Zombina smirking. Deadpool: Oh man, you know how much i love it when someone tries to kill me! trust me, i can't die either! I love you death! Zombina wonders what death is then shrugs smirking. Zombina: So, you can regenerate too huh? Deadpool: Yeah, but uh, y'know Cancer, that type of shit? Deadpool and Zombina start shooting at each other again after a while, Zombina pulls her top down revealing her cleavage. Zombina: Now we get naughty! Zombina moves faster as Deadpool moves too both shooting each other as Deadpool stares indirectly at her breasts admiring them. Deadpool: Oh my~ this is quite interesting~ Interesting tits Zombie Lady Zombina blushes and takes it to seeing him admiring her. Zombina: Hehe why thank y-'' Deadpool takes out his sword and slices Zombina into pieces on the ground and triumps in victory. ''Deadpool: YES! I WIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Zombina groans about what he had done and sighs smirking letting him through. Zombina: Well Wade~ Guess you beat me. Deadpool looks and sees that he has won and smiles. Deadpool: Don't worry there m'lady, i'll sew you back up and we'll make love happily ever after! Deadpool breaks the 4th wall at the last second. Deadpool: Deadpool Wins! KO! Deadpool sews Zombina back up and the two start to get it on to each other. Results Boomstick: W-What!? What! What type of shit was that!? Wiz: Well uhhh, as you can see, Deadpool and Zombina can't die really, but Deadpool can somewhat can, however Zombina can't. This fight was just used for measures for fun really. Boomstick: You shush up Wiz! Well, i mean, Deadpool has more skill than Zombina does, so both have the same stats, uh..who won the fight though? is there a true winner here? Wiz: Uhhhh....The Winner is......Deadpool? Boomstick: Deadpool! Next Time Next Time on Death Battle A yellow man is seen staring down on a fat man in green pants as they charge at each other. Homer Simpson VS Peter Griffin Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:Marvel Comics VS Monster Musume themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel VS Seven Seas' themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book vs Anime & Manga' themed Death Battles